The existing interfacing systems of a pilot with the controls of an aircraft mainly are visual signals that come from the control board and from the outside. Furthermore, the pilot receives many sound signals in the form of radio communication and sounds coming always from the control board and from the aircraft.
Therefore, the visual and acoustic "channels" are almost saturated of data that are usually administered by an expert pilot.
On the other hand, in particular for pilots that conduct difficult flights, direct feedback is necessary from peculiar aerodynamic situations that can cause loss of control of the aircraft or that in any case need to be operated with skill to obtain certain results.
Furthermore, continuous monitoring systems of the boundary layer state present on the aerodynamic surfaces of an aircraft are not known in a way that are interfaced directly with the pilot.